ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea Crowe
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Calabasas, California, United States | billed = Auckland, New Zealand | trainer = NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy Kieran McGinnis EAW Performance Center Brody Sparks | debut = December 2013 | retired = }} Chelsea Crowe (born August 13, 1994) is a New Zealand professional wrestler currently signed to EAW, where she performs on the Empire brand and is the current EAW Empire Tag Team Champion with tag team partner Jael. Crowe is also a one-time EAW Specialists Champion and was the winner of the EAW Specialists Rampage 2018. She is currently the leader of the eponymous Crowe's Nest stable, where she works alongside Jael and Raven Roberts. Professional wrestling career Training and early career (2012–2017) Crowe began training in 2012 at the age of 18 in her hometown of Auckland. She trained at the NZ Wrestling Alliance Academy under Kieran McGinnis. Crowe would later make her in-ring debut in 2013. Though her early training provided her with only "the basics," Crowe quickly learned how to pace herself in a match. She spent most of her early career working for as many small independent promotions as possible, as well as regularly practising to fine-tune her skills. Crowe began competing internationally and more regularly in 2014, competing for New Zealand Championship Wrestling, as well as travelling to Australia for Sydney Pro Wrestling and Outback Wrestling Association. In mid-2017, Elite Answers Wrestling announced that it would hold a tryout in Austrailia. Elitist Brody Sparks oversaw the camp, where Crowe was quickly recruited. She would train under the wing of Sparks, as well as at the EAW Performance Center for several months leading up to her debut on Empire. Crowe was signed by the company in September 2017. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017–present) ''' '''Various feuds and Women's World Championship pursuit (September 2017–March 2018) Crowe made her first appearance at the Manifest Destiny supershow, during the fatal four way to determine the number one contendership for Ryan Marx's Openweight Championship. There, she would attack Kimi Hendrix, allowing Stephanie Matsuda to capture the first elimination for the match. On the October 5 episode of Empire, Matsuda and Crowe would face each other in a singles match, which would then result in a no-contest due to interference from Hendrix. On the October 12 episode of Empire, the team of Crowe and Meagan Raine would defeat the team of Hendrix and Sydney St. Clair. On the October 19 episode of Empire, Crowe defeated Hendrix in a no holds barred match. On the November 9 episode of Empire, Crowe pushed Women's Champion Aria Jaxon to her limits, winning as a result of incapacitating the champion. Crowe would be the first person to break Jaxon's winning streak since the beginning of EAW's eleventh season. On the November 16 episode of Empire, Crowe defeated Sheridan Müller via distraction from Tarah Nova. On the November 24 episode of Empire, Stephanie Matsuda would defeat Crowe. The following week on Empire, Crowe defeated nine others in a 10-woman battle royal to become #1 contender for the Specialists Championship. Crowe had earned a spot in the fatal four-way match for the Specialists Championship at Bloodletter. However, Crowe came up short, and Ava retained her title. On the December 14 episode of Empire, the team of Crowe and April Song defeated the team of Sydney St. Clair and Megan Raine. On the January 11 episode of Empire, Crowe defeated St. Clair in a singles match. On the January 18 episode of Empire, the team of Crowe and Song defeated the team of Daisy Thrash and Mallory Wilde. In the same night, Crowe interfered in Aria Jaxon's match against Andrea Valentine, costing Jaxon the win. On the January 25 episode of Empire, Crowe would announce Flannery McCoy's decision of a title match between her and Aria Jaxon at the Iconic Cup event. The team of Crowe and Song were set to face the team of Stephanie Matsuda and Tarah Nova, however, the match never started due to an ambush on the opposing team. On the February 8 episode of Empire, Crowe teamed with Jael Arcana-Rosario, where the duo defeated the team of Valentine and Nicole Fyre. At the Iconic Cup on March 1, Aria Jaxon defeated Crowe in a Brooklyn Street Fight to retain the Women's World Championship. At the following episode of Empire on March 8, Crowe cemented her position as a heel after rejecting Empire's supposed standards and berated her fellow Crowe's Nest members, reminding them of the opportunities she had given them and calling on them to fight harder for her respect. This would signal a strengthening of the stable. On the March 15 episode of Empire, she gained a measure of revenge by defeating Consuela Rose Ava. On the March 22 episode of Empire, Crowe teamed with Rosario once again to defeat the team of Sakuya Goto and Andrea Valentine, with the help of her new manager Braxton DeVil. Later that night, she and the rest of her Crowe's Nest companions attacked Aria Jaxon, throwing her off of the stage and presumably ending her EAW career. As a result of this, they were suspended from the following Empire live event and were fined for their actions. 'Specialists Champion (March 2018–June 2018) ' On March 31 at Grand Rampage, Crowe won the Specialists Rampage, which she entered at number 17. She eliminated Azumi Goto to become the new Specialists Champion. On the April 12 episode of Empire, Crowe successfully defended her title against Payton Darkstar. Later, it was announced that she would be defending against Revy at Terminus, with Revy choosing the stipulation of a Texas bullrope match. On May 3, Crowe defeated Revy to retain the Specialists Championship with assistance from Braxton DeVil. The duo then appeared at the end of the show with fellow Crowe's Nest members Jael Arcana-Rosario and April Song, with Crowe celebrating her defence and their Empire Tag Team Championship victory. On the May 10 episode of Empire, the Crowe's Nest cut a heel promo on the crowd, stating that they were "EAW's greatest stable". Crowe would announce that, instead of holding a championship celebration, the team would "take things to the next level", and the following episode of Empire would be hosted by the Crowe's Nest. On the May 17 episode of Empire, Crowe retained the Specialists Championship against the then most recent EAW Hall of Fame class member, Madison Kaline. On the May 24 episode, Crowe would reveal significant changes in the Crowe's Nest: Song had been abandoned after taking the first tag team loss for the stable the week prior and was replaced with Raven Roberts. At the end of the episode, Crowe stood tall over Zakkii, Stephanie Matsuda and Remi Skyfire with her allies Rosario, DeVil and Roberts, as well as her supposed new allies in the form of the returning Kendra Shamez and the Jaded Hearts. On May 31, Crowe defeated Zakkii in a non-title match. The following week, she was in Rosario's corner for her match against one of Crowe's Pain for Pride opponents, Daisy Thrash. Crowe helped Rosario win by distracting Thrash and allowing Rosario to take advantage. At the Pain for Pride Festival, Crowe competed in a Specialist Scramble against Skyfire, Thrash, Stella Star, and Kianna Carter. Her reign as champion would come to an end when Skyfire submitted Star to become the new Specialists Champion. Empress of Elite tournament (June 2018–August 2018) On the June 30 EAW Draft show, Crowe and Rosario were present for Roberts' match against Layla Lockhart. After Roberts won, the other members of the Crowe's Nest ambushed Lockhart from behind, finishing the attack with the Murder Cry. On the July 5 episode of Empire, Crowe was announced as a participant in the Empress of Elite tournament. On the same night, the Crowe's Nest would defeat the team of Lockhart, Revy, and Remi Skyfire, with Roberts getting the victory over Lockhart. In a segment shown on the July 12 episode of Empire, it was revealed that the Crowe's Nest would act as ambassadors for the brand. On the July 19 episode of Empire, Consuela Rose Ava defeated Crowe to advance onto the quarterfinals of the Empress of Elite tournament. Hiatus (August 2018–December 2018) After not being booked in matches for the rest of July and most of August, Crowe's status with EAW would come into question. On the August 23 episode of Empire, Crowe and Arcana-Rosario would announce that they would be sitting out the rest of their EAW contracts, leaving Roberts as the last remaining member of the Crowe's Nest. Following this announcement, they would not make any appearances on EAW programming and instead travelled to Europe. During her hiatus, Crowe went silent on social media and made only one appearance on the independent wrestling circuit, where she returned to New Zealand Championship Wrestling to fight Charlotte Carr in a losing effort. During this period, she refused to comment on EAW and her status with them. In statements since her hiatus, she has claimed that EAW officials had contacted her several times concerning a return to the ring, with one of the most notable being a potential return at Bloodletter. Crowe, however, declined these offers. Return and Empire Tag Team Champion (December 2018–present) At Road to Redemption, Crowe's Nest member Raven Roberts faced Unified Women's World Champion Madison Kaline in a title match. During the match, Kaline's Queen's Court stablemates, Amber Keys and Cleopatra, would interfere. Before they could cost Roberts the match, Crowe and Arcana-Rosario (now going by simply Jael) would make their official EAW returns to a mixed reception. They would help fight off the Queen's Court, however, Roberts would suffer a broken nose during the match, resulting in the referee calling for a stoppage and allowing Kaline to retain. On the January 3, 2019 edition of Empire, Crowe would make her in-ring return alongside Jael and Roberts, where they would defeat the Queen's Court in a six-woman tag team match. She would make her singles return on the January 10 episode of Empire, where she lost to Tyler Wolfe due to the referee not noticing that her foot was on the rope during a pinfall. Crowe would make a return to form on the January 17 edition of Empire, where she defeated Constance Blevins. Later on in the night, Crowe and the Nest would challenge the Queen's Court to an Empire Tag Team Championship match at King of Elite, feeling that they had earned a shot after defeating the trio a few weeks prior. The match was granted by Empire management. On the January 24 episode of Empire, Crowe and Jael would attack Keys and Cleopatra, sending a message before King of Elite. At King of Elite, the team of Crowe and Jael defeated Keys and Cleopatra to become the new EAW Empire Tag Team Champions. This would mark the Crowe's Nest's second reign with the titles, with the group becoming the first stable to achieve this in EAW. Following the championship win, Crowe would be absent from EAW programming for two weeks, whilst Jael and Roberts would compete in losing efforts, much to the group's frustration. On the 21 February episode of Empire, Crowe would compete in a four-way Iconic Cup qualifying match against Kassidy Heart, Blevins and Layla Lockhart, which Heart would ultimately win when Blevins pulled Crowe from the ring to allow Heart to pin Lockhart. In the days leading up to the match, Crowe would express frustration with Empire management and their decision to put her in a match with two rivals. The following day, on the 22 February, Crowe would post a tweet to her social media, where she claimed to be selling her Empire Tag Team Championship belt and expressed frustrations at the title and champions not being given airtime or media coverage. This tweet incited rumours of her and Jael leaving EAW again, which would be dismissed by Jael in a promo later that week. However, the tweet was implied to be part of a larger ploy by the Crowe's Nest. The Nest would release 'F*ck Empire' merchandise in the lead-up to the 28 February episode, and all three members of the group would express frustrations with management and FOX on social media and in their promotional videos. After the Nest defeated the FloBros (Thadd Blazevich and Crosby Carter) on 28 February, Crowe would enter the ring and vocalise the group's frustrations with EAW management for supposed favouritism, whilst also demanding recognition for their work since their return and claiming to be one of the most dominant teams on Empire. She was interrupted by Fatal Destiny (Celes Dumont and Karina-Ann), who challenged the Nest to a title match at Iconic Cup. The Nest would accept the challenge. On March 16 at the Iconic Cup, Crowe and Jael would defeat Fatal Destiny to retain the Empire Tag Team Championship. However, the titles were notably absent, with the Nest having presumably sold them to fans in a segment the week prior. Other media Crowe made her video game debut in EAW 2K19. Personal life Crowe currently resides in Calabasas, California. She has dual-citizenship in the United States and New Zealand. Crowe is known to be quite private regarding her personal life, liking to keep a professional demeanour when it comes to both work and personal matters. Crowe has revealed on EAW programming that she is currently dating Jael Arcana-Rosario and has been since August 2018. The two live together in Crowe's Calabasas residence. She previously dated fellow professional wrestler Braxton DeVil, but the two split in 2017 when Crowe moved to the U.S. Before her untimely passing, Crowe was close friends with EAW Elitist Brody Sparks, stating that Sparks was the reason she came to EAW and that the two had hit it off immediately when meeting at the Australian EAW tryout Sparks oversaw. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Chelsea Smile (Knee drop facebuster) ** The Crowbar (Headscissors kimura lock) ** The Dreamkiller (Double footstomp moonsault) 2013–2018; used rarely ** Cunt Kick (Punt kick) * Signature Moves ** Bankbreaker (Gory lock facebuster) ** The Little Death (Roundhouse-feigned superkick, sometimes followed by a roundhouse kick) ** The Haka (Double knees in the corner followed by a cannonball) ** Ka Mate (Leg drop DDT) ** Tornado small package ** Rib stomp ** Kicks and stomps to the face/head on a grounded opponent ** Sleeper hold ** Grounded headlock/wristlock/waistlock ** Kneeling hangman's neckbreaker and DDT combination ** Corner knee strikes and stomps to the back ** Basement knee strikes and grapevine sleeper hold ** Rope-assisted bodyscissors jaw clutch ** Forearm strikes ** Rope-assisted neckbreaker ** Bridging northern lights suplex ** Northern lights suplex and double foot stomp combination ** Knee drop variations *** Running *** Standing *** Diving *** Handstand ** Spear ** Reverse DDT ** Leg lariat variations *** Running *** Rebound *** Corner *** Basement *** Springboard *** Short-arm *** Rolling ** Cobra clutch backbreaker ** Multiple kick variations *** Switchblade *** Axe *** Soccer *** Bicycle ** Rolling arm snap ** Corner step-up foot choke (with theatrics) ** Shining wizard ** Kneeling facebuster and arm twist side kick combination ** Basement running mushroom stomp to the head * Managers ** April Song ** Braxton DeVil ** Jael Arcana-Rosario * Nicknames ** "The Black Heart" ** "The Corporate Cunt" ** "Corporate Cunt Champion Chelsea Crowe" (as Specialists Champion) * Entrance Themes ** "Born to Die" by Sidewalks and Skeletons (EAW; October 10th, 2017–current) ** "Glory and Gore" by Lorde (EAW; used as part of the Crowe's Nest) Championships and accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Specialists Championship (1 time) ** EAW Empire Tag Team Championship (1 time; current) ** Specialist Rampage (2018) * Most Valuable Elitist ** Beef of the Week (#117) ** Most Valuable Elitist (#130) ** Most Valuable Elitist (#134) ** Promoer of the Week (#130) ** Promoer of the Week (#132) ** Champion of the Week (#132) ** Beef of the Week (#136) ** Match of the Week (#136) ** Most Valuable Elitist (#136) ** Beef of the Week (#144) ** Match of the Week (#144) ** Promoer of the Week (#144) ** Most Valuable Elitist (#165) ** Promoer of the Week (#165) Category:EAW Category:New Zealand Wrestlers Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:Female Wrestlers Category:TKC's Characters